


The Cries of the Wolf

by MissHilrose



Series: Life After Death [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHilrose/pseuds/MissHilrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valar Morghulis.<br/>All Men Must Die.<br/>But what happens after death?</p><p>Lyanna is reunited with loved ones long lost but is forced to leave others behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cries of the Wolf

**Lyanna**

All she felt was pain. A burning, ripping pain like fire burning itself through her. Was this how Father felt? She pondered deliriously. She kept her eyes wrenched open as she watched Ned- gentle honourable Ned- handle her most precious treasure in his shaking arms. She cursed herself for her failure as she wished to hold him close to her and promise it was going to okay. As it was, her arms were limp at her side, the disobedient children she would never see Jon become, and she knew it was not and never would be okay.

As the pain intensified she stared for a long, last time at the broken face of her brother as the faint cries of Jon- her beautiful baby- faded into the icy blackness. “Promise Me” she managed to whisper one last time before succumbing her inevitable end- cursing herself for her weakness and failure to save her son.

After what felt like eternity, she managed to open her eyes once more. She found herself in a lush green meadow at the foot of a majestic stone castle with whitewashed marble stone and long tendrils of ivy calling her home. She knew she must be somewhere beyond; she knew she could never have survived the cruel vice of the birthing bed. It was ironic she considered, despite her wild nature and love of adventure it had been something as mundane as the birthing bed to kill her- despite this she knew she would give her life for Jon a hundred times over.

However, this still didn’t answer her question of quite where she was. She knew it wasn’t hell the pain was fading and weak, like stepping out of an ice cold bath, but it couldn’t be heaven without Jon or… Rhaegar. She supposed she was in sort of limbo and she just he was here also. It was selfish she knew to hope that he had not moved off to eternal happiness without her. Then again she was a selfish girl. It was why she had run away rather than marry her brother’s best friend, it was why she had started a war that had killed countless, including the man she loved and her father and brother. Gods! She deserved to be in the hells for what she had done. She couldn’t face stumbling up the steps and face the judgement of those within, she could never face Father and Brandon and see the disappointment and judgement on their faces. Yet she knew that at some point she would have to. All she had was that what was she wearing when she had passed here so she was stuck in a meadow in nothing but a bloody shift. It was with a heavy heart and bated breath that she struggled up the steps and knocked on the enormous oak door.

Nothing happened for a moment, and she began to panic that her crimes had been deemed too great and she had been refused entry however after a pause the huge doors swung open and she was able to pass through.

As she passed through, she realised she felt hale and whole once again and her immodest shift had been replaced by one of her favourite northern dresses and her loose sweaty hair was braided up in a simple northern style. She was home at last, she realised with a long sigh.

The entry hall was silent, a huge stone room filled with feasting tables and filled with people- some she recognised, some she did not. However, she recognised the two running towards her, happier and healthier than she had seen in moons. “Father!” she cried “Brandon!” she ran to reach them and found herself enveloped in strong arms she had missed more than she realised. “I’m sorry” she sobbed refusing to meet their eyes even as they held her close. Her father let out an enormous sigh “What’s done is done, Lya” he answered finally “And we’ve been waiting for you” he added brightening. She allowed herself long last hug before pulling away “We forgive you Lya” her brother added giving her a big charming smile and she felt like she was home at last. There was just one more person she had to speak to. “Where is he?” she whispered, knowing they knew who she was talking about and praying to the gods that he was here, her father sent her a troubled look “He’ll be up on the battlements…” She didn’t care for courtesies as she ran off before he could finish or before she could thank him.

She saw his long silver hair before she saw him, the long strands of moonlight making her stop in her tracks and let out an involuntary gasp. At the sudden noise he whirled around as she walked to him. “We have a son” she whispered, as his violet eyes watered, “he’ll never know us” she sobbed as the harsh truth of Jon’s future sank in. He should have been a prince raised with a love and luxury but instead she could only be thankful he was alive and hoped Ned could help him through his uncertain future. “We have Jon” she sank into his arms and hoped that life would not be cruel to him.


End file.
